Goodbye
by rita louise evans
Summary: Matt and Amy have been together for five years and living together for two years but now all they seem to do is fight. So Matt decides to make the hardest decision of his life. Song fic


**Prologue**

**Matt and Amy have been together for five years and living together for two years but now all they seem to do is fight. So Matt decides to make the hardest decision of his life. **

Matt had been away for two weeks with the wwe and now he had a month off to let his knee heal. He didn't really feel like going home for another fight but his brother Jeff was away. So he decided to go to the local bar and have a few drinks. After the bar closed he decided to go home and face the music. When he got there it was 2 o'clockin the morning.

"Where have you been" Amy said approaching him.

"I went out to think ok" Matt said not even looking at her.

"You've been drinking" Amy said really madly.

"Amy please don't start I've only just got back and I really don't need this" Matt said looking tired of this.

"Fine I'm going to bed" Amy said about to cry.

Matt decided to watch the TV then he fell asleep on the couch. In the morning Matt went out before Amy woke up he decided to go and bye her something special to say sorry for the way he'd been acting lately.

When Matt got to the mall he went to the jewelry store and brought her a necklace then he went to bye some flowers. Then he went home and Amy was still in bed he placed the stuff on the bed and went back in to the lounge.

Ten minutes later Amy woke up and saw the flowers and box. Then she opened the box and saw the necklace and started crying then she went into the lounge and saw Matt sitting there and she went over there and sat next to Matt.

"Amy I'm really sorry about last night and I love you" Matt said.

"I'm sorry too we really need to start talking more instead of fighting all the time and thank you for the flowers and necklace" Amy said hugging him.

"I just wanted to show you how sorry I am and how much you mean to me" Matt said lovingly.

Then she kissed him like she had never kissed him before.

"Maybe we should go out today and do something nice" Matt said hoping that she'd say yes.

"I'd love too I'll just go and get ready" Amy answered as she went to get ready.

Then they decided to go to the park and have a picnic. When they got there they picked a nice spot. Then Matt set up the blanket then they sat down and Matt got out the food and handed Amy a glass of wine.

'Thank you baby" Amy said taking the glass of wine.

"Baby what do you want to do later" Matt asked.

"Maybe we can go and rent a movie" Amy answered.

"Ok baby" Matt said kissing her.

A couple of hours later they went home and Amy put the stuff away then Matt put the movie on.

During the movie there was a knock on the door and Matt said I'll get it. It was Matt friends Mark and Bryan.

"Are you ready to go" Mark asked.

Ready to go where" Matt answered.

"We're going to the opening of the new bar" Mark said.

"I forgot come in I'll just go and get Amy" Matt said leaving his friends in the passage area.

"Matt who was it at the door" Amy asked as Matt came back in to the lounge.

"Its Mark and Bryan they've come to take us to that new bar Matt answered

"What new bar" Amy said not knowing what Matt was talking about.

"They told me about it last week but I forgot to mention it" Matt said hoping that they don't have another row.

"Matt I thought we were gonna spend the day together" Amy said looking really mad.

"We have spent the day together we can't not go there here now" Matt said looking quite annoyed.

"I don't want to go" Amy said looking really mad.

"Amy please don't start we have to go" Matt said looking even more annoyed.

"No Matt I don't have to go anywhere you cant just say at the last minute were going out with out even discussing it with me or even asking me your just dong what you always do say were going here and were going there" Amy said starting to cry.

"Fine don't come but I'm going" Matt said not even looking at her.

"Fine go" Amy said before she ran in their bedroom.

Then he left slamming the door behind him.

"Matt where's Amy" Bryan said hoping that they didn't have another row.

"We had a row and she's not coming" Matt said looking upset.

When he was at the bar all he could think about was his fight with Amy. After an hour he left when he got home Amy was sitting on the couch and watching the TV. Matt saw that she was crying Matt hated seeing her crying.

"Amy I'm really sorry about earlier" Matt said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Matt I'm sorry too" Amy said giving him a hug.

"I love you Amy Dumas" Matt said looking in to her eyes.

I love you too Matt Hardy Amy said giving Matt a kiss.

In the morning Matt woke up and made Amy breakfast. Ten minutes later she came down to eat.

"Thank you baby" Amy said eating a piece of toast.

"You're welcome Amy I thought I'll tell you now so you don't think I've just sprung this on you later. Amy Mark and Brian are coming over to play on the playstation later Matt said waiting for another row.

"Matt I thought we could spend the day together" Amy said hoping they wouldn't have another row.

"Amy we can after they've been there only gonna be here for a couple of hours" Matt said hoping that would be the end of it.

"Matt why do you always seem to put your friends first" Amy said as she started crying.

"Amy please don't start" Matt said hoping this conversation would end.

"Fine I'm going to Maria's" Amy said walking out the door.

When she got to Maria's she told her everything that's been happening.

"Don't worry you're just going through a rough patch you'll work it out Matt loves you" Maria said trying to console he friend.

Then Amy decided to go home to make it up with Matt. When she got there Matt was playing on the playstation and Amy came in.

"Matt can we talk" Amy asked.

"In a minute let me finish this level" Matt answered.

"Ok" Amy said as she sat down.

Five minutes later.

"Matt can we talk now" Amy said hoping he would say yes.

"I haven't finished yet" Matt said looking really annoyed.

"Cant you just pause it I really need to talk" Amy said staring to cry.

"Matt go and talk to her it seems to be really important" Brian said giving Matt a shove.

"Fine here Brian" Matt said handing Brian the control.

Then they went into their bedroom to talk.

"Amy what did you want to talk to me about" Matt said not really paying attention.

"Matt we can't keep doing this we can't keep rowing" Amy said crying.

"Ok fine" Matt said and went back in the lounge to play the game and Amy followed him.

"Matt we haven't finished talking yet" Amy said getting really angry.

"Yes we have" Matt said getting really annoyed.

"No we haven't" Amy said getting really upset.

"Matt were gonna go we'll see you Later". Mark said as they left.

"Amy why did you have to show me up in front of my friends" Matt said.

"You care more about your friends than you do me" Amy said as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"That's not true you no that I love you" Matt said hoping this conversation would end quickly.

"Yes it is you go out with them every time we have a row or there over here all the time on that stupid game" Amy said hoping he would see how much he was hurting her.

"Amy I can't deal with this right now I'm going out" Matt said leaving

"Fine that's your answer to everything every time we have a row you say your going out" Amy said hoping he would come back.

Matt decided to go and stay at Brian's place. In the morning he was listening to the radio and this song came on called goodbye.

**Sometimes...  
What may be the best thing for you to do  
Sometimes that's the hardest thing for you to do  
And that's real  
Cause I know I love you  
I know how I feel about you  
But I also know that don't make everything alright  
And for that reason  
I gotta say goodbye**

**Tell me have you ever been in a  
Situation where the best thing you could do  
Was the hardest thing you've ever done  
But you try to do what's right  
And I know deep down inside  
That I really wanna be there by your side  
But I can't stand to see you cry  
Not when its because of me**

**When its over, I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her**

**I Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things that we said last night  
Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm just standing here wondering why  
Just don't like to see when you cry  
So I'm a say goodbye**

**But don't you think cause I packed your stuff  
Inside I ain't really really cracking up  
Cause you're wrong I just hide it good  
Cause I know that's what you need girl  
And there's more to life than loving yourself  
You gotta learn to love somebody else yeah  
And that's why I do the things that I do**

**When its over, I'll never love another  
I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her**

**I Don't wanna say goodbye  
I don't wanna let her see me cry  
Looking out the window and wondering why  
Did we have to say all those things that we said last night  
Baby I don't wanna say goodbye  
So I'm just standing here wondering why  
Just don't like to see when you cry  
So I'm a say goodbye**

**There's no one in this world that can ever take you place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, you're the best I've had**

**There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, you're the best I've had**

**There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
and I know that, that it hurts so bad**

**And I'm sorry, you're the best I've had**

**There's no one in this world that can ever take your place  
All the love that we share, it can never be erased  
And I know that, that it hurts so bad  
And I'm sorry, you're the best I've had.**

After the song had finished he was crying and decided that the best thing for them to do was break up and for him to move out. He didn't want her hurting anymore. He didn't know how he was gonna tell her so he went to the shop and brought that song on CD then he went over there she was still asleep so he left it on the kitchen table with a note that said Amy please don't open until you hear this song love Matt. Then he left Amy heard the door go

"Matt is that you" Amy asked and there was no reply so she thought she would have a look and there was know one else there so she decided to make something to eat and she saw the note and the CD. Then she put the CD on and she started crying.

Then she picked up the note and it said Amy I didn't know how to tell you so I thought this will be the best way we'll here it goes Amy when we first started living together we were so happy and now it seems that all we do is fight and I love you too much to keep putting you through this so I think it would be better for both of us if I just move out and don't worry I'll be ok. Don't ever think this is your fault or that I don't love you I'm doing this because I love you so much. I'll send Jeff over in a couple of days to get my stuff I would but it would be too hard and Amy I'm sorry. After she had finished reading the letter she was crying. She couldn't believe it was over and how it had ended.

A couple of day's later Jeff came over to get Matt's stuff.

"Jeff can you please tell Matt that I love him and miss him" Amy asked hoping he would say yes.

"Ok I will but I don't think it will change anything and Amy if you ever need me you know where I am" Jeff answered.

"Thanks Jeff" Amy said giving him a hug.

When Jeff got back was sitting on the couch in Jeff's lounge

"How is she bro" Matt asked Looking really concerned.

"She's not good bro but give it time I'm sure she'll be ok" Jeff answered.

"Jeff do you think I'm doing the right thing here" Matt asked hoping his brother would say no.

"Matt I can't tell you what to do but if you think you've done the right thing then stick to it if not you need to go there groveling for her to take your sorry arse back and show her how much you love her" Jeff answered hoping that would help.

"I can't think about me anymore this is the best thing for her in the long run I know it is" Matt thought to himself.

The End

Song "Goodbye" by Jagged Edge

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
